Cigarettes, destiny and the female psyche
by mangagranatcat
Summary: Sometimes Women Knows best and genii are stupid. Shikamaru and Neji lerning something about female psyche an Kankuro is the teacher. Waring:Yaoi a littel bit
1. Chapter 1

Cigarettes, destiny and the female psyche

(Naturo and the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto)

Shikamarus POV

Bored I turn round on the other side. It isn't worthwhile about to think what is more nerve-racking;The sun tickles my nose and the long hair which disturbs at the back or I light definitely the last cigarette for me. Why am I in this situation?

Flaschback:

"I don't like if you smoke, Shika. The apartment and you stink. It is unhealthy". termari sucks one of her favorite subjects again. Smoking is a great topic besides shopping and styling since we both live together. I smokes in memory Asuma, Temari hates it. "Accept it, difficult woman." I whisper. I am sitting in front of the closed door two minutes later. With the Ultimatium: Temari or the cigarettes.

End flashback

"Therefore, well, then this will be the last." I make the first train. "And I thought it

klische be one " with the words is taken for me the cigarette and Neji takes a deep train. Mistake does when I turn round to say him he unite this, if one takes the cigarette away from me, can I keep back a laughter only with difficulty. Still more sting the almost colorless eyes out, calls at the face green and the mouth is locked and consumed tightly. "How you can do this smoke?" he coughs and he gives me back the cigarette. I take a deep train and and blow the smoke rings into the air. "These are still easy, smoke his. They aren't called for free black devils." My look fells on the third naked ones on the bed. We are in Kankuros apartment

Flashback.

"Temari has thrown you out?" laughing Kankuro throws himself on the ground. I stand under the door already for 5 minutes and he laughs himself still lap. "Sorry Shikamaru. But you know where you find your reserve things. Cigarettes or she." He goes from the way and I go into his living room, however, he still laughs. If there is stress with Temari, I hide at him if we are in Suna. When I arrive in the living room, I notice the other person which sits on the sofa. "I think I open a home "guys thrown out". Tenten also has thrown Neji out. And they are there on a mission." Kankuros explanation. I nod at Neji as a greeting."Why Tenten has you Thrown out?" I ask him. " too much talk about destiny and you because of smoke?relatively abashedly from the Hyuga. I only nod and drop myself on the sofa. Laughing still easily Kankuro puts bottles of beer on the table and sits down opposite us.

End flashback.

"He still sleeps." Neji mumbles and plays with Kankuros shed hairs."I still cannot think how he has got us into bed. And then plays with us so, too." I only give him a smile. "What you expect of a puppeteer? We were only his dolls tonight. He has managed and manipulated us just like he wanted it. I would never imaginarily I ever was fucked by you, Neji. Or reversed." Neji turns his crimson head away of me and his hand walks to his bottoms. "However, Kankuro has considerably more experience as you, Shikamaru. My bottom is aching as hell."

I turn round on the back and feel the same pungent pain into my bottom. "However, so you don't have much experience either. You wasn´t so careful sunk your cook in me ." I smile at the Hyuga and he goes even redder in the face. Then he reaches for my open hair, his drags me down to himself and my lips meet his one. He breaks the kiss only to take a breath. Memorys come up again.

Neji began after 5 beers to wail and I have got in. Kankuro has tried to comfort us and from any reason I kissed him. I have no idea what Kankuro said to us but some minutes later the Hyuga kneels next to me and the Puppeters fingers stretches the feeling of a cook into his mouth and bottoms, then the narrowness, Neji's bottom around his own cook.

I blink briefly and then I drwas the blanket of Kankuros naked body. Except for a couple of love bites nothing. Rage and shame wells up in me and I push him from his bed. "You have fucked me and Neji but you haven't held out your own fanny". Kankuro hit with a loud bang the ground. Curses which are rubbing the head moaning and quiet mumbles he crawls back into bed bad rogue look works also without hat and make-up. "firstly: none of you both has asked for it! you believe that Temari or Tenten does not know what has happened today? They are glad that you both sleppt with me not with a chick."

"Has the two know, we go to you and make a Treesome?" Neji asks after a long break. A nodding of Kankuro is the only answer when he lies down again. "You know where the shower is. You both are genii but how a woman thinks you don't know"

Sighing I get up and look on the last part of the cigarette. I would usually still smoke it to the end but I express it. Neji watches me and sighs grinning " Destiny?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nejis POV

l still cannot believe it. I, Neji Hyuga, blessed the Byakugan, genius in all things and good his year, have slept with a man. Not only with one but simultaneous with two. To this and the bad one; my girlfriend has expected this.

My head beats with the seventh one against the wall of the shower. "condemned damned, condemned."my body is so cold although the water is very hot. Tenten will kill me with the Kunai, as well Temari. I have slept with her friend and her brother. I should be ashamed she would be ashamped. I am not homo. I am hetero for or bi?

Oh, I am so confused. I feel dirty on the other hand it was an indescribable feeling. I haven't felt such plessure with Tenten yet. I really love Tenten. I haven't fought for free at about her. I become she gaffe because of this for ever lose now.

"hey, Neji! Do you still live?"Shikamarus voice travels me from my thoughts. "Ähh, yes, sure. I´m ready."I answer fast and my eyes are looking for a towel fast but Shika already is in the bathroom. My unconsciously looks walk to his body. This one still sheds hairs openly, only a Tanga hides his important area, his body shines. I shake my head. Condemns I find him sexy. How has such a bad type got to such a body stocking.

"what do you want, Shikamaru?"I ask him while I am drying my hair. I dry mine sheds hairs with a towel " shit. I am still naked. mine towel goes fast from my shed hairs to miy strode.

Shikamarus POV

Does Neji begin just red? He looks at me funny, before his eyes widen. I was faziniert of his sight. He sehas hair from a woman, what kind of sweet botty,. His sheds hairs flatter very much, he they frame his face, still more stresses his tight pectoral muscles.

I start a little fast to breathing. Shit my tanga gets narrower and narrower. I am hard of his sight. And one bags under the towel. Neji is hard of my Hanlick?

I moves approach he says? His eyes are stretched. His thorax lifts fast up and down. He moves slowly to behind, bumps into the wall. I swallow I hard, then take hold with my right hand on the bag in the towel. He is really hard. Trembling the hyuga stands there. I slowly rub the bag: neji trembles more and moans quietly. Like into trance hot heavy breathing at mine I touch his soft lips with my left hand and rub slowly. He suddenly moves forwards himself and kisses me.

Nejis PVO:

My lips first then rub my cook, I cannot hold back any more and kiss Shikamaru. When my tongue investigates his mouth, he seems again to wake up from his trance. He hugs me tightly and our tongues fight around the dominance. I notice his hands glide to my bottoms but I don't want to be the uke again. I wrest me from the kiss and his embrace, reach for his upper arms and push him to the wall. "shall this what?"he stammers. "Shut uo and be lazy."I whisper into his ear befor I kiss him again. Slowly lets be re-stand after and shikammaru leans itself against the shower cubicle badly. He moans loudly on when I lick his nipples and when I kneel in front of him, shove his tanga to below and lick over the top of his cook I only hear "fuck" and "troubelsome".

Kankuro`s POV

What kind of porn and this really in my bathroom? Shikamaru winds moaning and neji licks his cook like a Lolli. Why does Shikamaru become cramped and I suddenly recognize it? Two blue shimmering Fingers moves into his back entrance. Ah neiji strecht him with Chakra. Oh, he really must be horny. The lazy nin is Trembling and he begs to be fucked.

It works very fast now. Neiji pulls the finger out, draws Shikamaru down on his cook shoves it deeply into him. I hear both moaning loudly, as i close the door.I turn round to Temari and Tenten. Both stand twined narrowly in front of me. "so it works." I say to her and go down into the kitchen. Temari hugs me. "thank brother. You have joined in it. You are simple the best." "we didn't want simply to leave. We don´t want to hurt the boys." "And I had to provide both come together. And they belive it was ther idea." I sigh. "My heart secretly is broken. I would have enjoyed having one of them. "You don't want to give up your liberty, brother. Therefore Neji and Shikamaru should come together because Women knows best."I have almost the feeling this two Ladys has not only the genii outwitted but also me too.


End file.
